Yoi Yume O, Yuugi
by Butterfly in a Hurricane
Summary: "What could he have possibly done in a past life to deserve such sweet torture?"


Swathed in moonlight, Yugi Motou appeared positively angelic. At least to a certain Yami he did.

Yami's inner darkness hid behind an emotionless expression and struggled to keep his resolve as Yugi sleepily crawled under his sheets. Ra, it was so tempting to jump the boy now. With the light dying his other half's flawless skin with a silvery sheen, the moon transformed Yugi into what the Pharaoh always knew he was. An angel. A celestial being, lost on earth, with a soul so pure, so completely innocent that it couldn't belong to a mere mortal. Yet, there it was. Encased in a body too weak, and too damn attractive to defend itself from those who would rob Yami's hikari of what made him so special. Only some of their enemies wanted Yugi's title or the power of the Millennium Items. Some of his other pursuers where more interested in something a lot more tangible. That was why the Nameless Pharaoh was there. That's why Yugi's grandfather had found the Puzzle in the first place. Yami knew it was nothing to do with coincidence. When the gods planned something, not a single detail was overlooked.

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle sighed as he prepared to spend another night keeping watch over his aibou. Yami backtracked. Wait, 'his aibou'? The spirit blinked several times. Yami couldn't deny that he found the boy more attractive than those around him, like a rare diamond amongst rocks. Of course, one or two rocks sparkled, but they paled in comparison to a real jewel. Furthermore, the Pharaoh couldn't deny that he and Yugi shared a special and unique relationship. How many other people shared their minds and bodies, even thoughts. Yami knew Yugi's every hope and dream, fear and nightmare. The spirit had swore a long time ago to protect his host from latter pair. Not because it was a good survival move, or because the mind link between them caused him to share Yugi's emotions, but rather because seeing Yugi's face lined with pain was one of the most heart-wrenching sights the Pharaoh had ever set eyes on. And, of course, the spirit wouldn't mind if his and Yugi's relationship developed into something more significant. In fact, Yami would be delighted, even honoured that the pure angel he had watched over would willingly accept him.

But still, 'his aibou'? No, Yami had no wish to possess the fragile angel slumbering less than 3 metres away. The idea of Yugi owning him however, the mere thought sent shivers up and down his spine. Belonging solely to the amethyst eyed hikari, the spirit's heart fluttered at the thought, the images his mind threw up didn't help matters. But, Yami could never claim the boy as his own. Yugi was his own person, and the Pharaoh had no desire to change that. A small smile crossed the spirit's lips. That was, unless his hikari wanted him to.

'His hikari'. For Osiris' sake, there he went again.

Sighing once more and shifting inaudible. Yami gazed out the window. Of course, the real sight to gaze on was inside the room, not out. The spirit's head snapped around as said 'sight' whimpered softly as the sheets rustled under him and the hikari clung to himself tightly. The Pharaoh crossed half the distance between him and the bed when Yugi relaxed again, sinking into the mattress once more. Yami wondered what he had done to deserve this. What could he have possibly done in a past life to deserve such sweet torture? Yami forced his gaze away, his fingernails biting into one hand, his anger rising dramatically.

What if he had made it, or Yugi's interrupted sleep continued? What would he have done? Better yet, what could he have done? Yami couldn't touch the boy, he'd pass straight through. He couldn't hold Yugi close until the whimpering stopped, he couldn't stroke his angel's hair comfortingly until he stopped clinging to himself and clung to the Pharaoh instead. Damn it, Yami couldn't even hold the boy's hand reassuringly to remind Yugi that he wasn't alone. Biting the inside of his lip, the Pharaoh forced himself to stay silent. Being a spirit was certainly a drawback. Yugi had shared everything with him. His body, his mind, even his friends, yet he had nothing to give his host in return. In fact, the only thing that had changed for Yugi was that he could now use his soul room inside the puzzle he'd solved. But that didn't matter, Yugi was too afraid of the puzzles maze to venture inside. Yami figured the least he could do would be to make sure his aibou could sleep. It was one of the few things the spirit could do for the one who had given him so much.

As if sensing his partner's frustration, (perhaps he did, after all, a mind link is a force to be reckoned with) Yugi's hazy eyes slowly half-opened, his amethyst gaze searching the room for his ever-present guardian. Rubbing his eyes clumsily in a vain attempt to wipe his tiredness, Yugi's eyes picked out the Pharaoh's silhouette. How could Yugi not recognise it? How many hours had he spent, during school and while his other (better, in his opinion) half was duelling in his place, staring at the former ruler and wondering how he'd got so lucky? How long had he spent, memorising every aspect of that form. Every single aspect, from Yami's broad shoulders and lean back to his well-defined stomach and narrow waist. Yugi wondered how exactly the Pharaoh did it, after all, he'd never seen the spirit working out. The pleasure that one image gave him almost made the boy groan loudly. Quickly bringing a hand to his mouth, Yugi thanked the gods Yami's back was to him as him bit down on a thumb to stop the noise escaping. Yugi had to force himself not to move as his mind pictured Yami after a workout. The spirit's hair sticking out more messily than usual, his hypnotic carmine eyes half-closed in weariness, but bright with exhilaration. The once pharaoh's flawless, sun-kissed skin glistening. Yugi trembled involuntarily.

A small creak from the bed made Yami turn once more. Yugi silently swore to himself in several different languages. Now, he decided, was definitely a good time to 'wake up'.

"Mou hitori..." Yugi broke off to give a large, fake, yawn, "no boku?" His soft voice barely carried across the distance separating him from his other half. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Hai." Yami's crimson eyes held a strange look as he beheld his angel. Why did Yugi have to look so god-damn molest-able when he was sleep deprived? His spiked hair defied gravity, even in it's unkempt state. More of the boy's golden bangs fell forward, framing his cherubic face. The sheet that had once covered Yugi had slid down as he moved into a more upright position, giving Yami an eyeful of delicate chest and a petite figure. Suddenly, the once Pharaoh was very grateful Yugi only slept in a pair of boxers.

Yugi's eyes sparkled as he smiled at his secret koi. Much as he loved the fact that Yami watched over him as he slept, he was sure the spirit needed sleep too. "Why are you still up?"

The Pharaoh had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from jumping his aibou there and then. He couldn't tell Yugi the real reason he stayed up every night. Watching over the hikari was only one part of it. The other was watching Yugi sleep. Yami couldn't say he'd ever seen a more tranquil or adorable sight. He could watch Yugi sleeping for hours on end without getting bored. It was the next best thing to Yugi being awake. Regaining his composure, Yami released his tongue. He decided to go with the first reason.

"Protecting you, aibou." The spirit replied softly, folding his arms across his chest. Yugi's heart missed several beats. He'd known the spirit was always awake when he went to sleep, and when he woke the next morning, but it felt different to hear him say it. Much as he loved the sense of security that brought, Yugi was beginning to feel worried about his other half's health.

"You should sleep too, Other Me." Yugi's tone was suddenly serious, eyes filled with concern. "I'm not the only one who needs rest, after all." Yugi glanced at his other half, then treated him to another smile and sleepy giggle. "After all, what could possible attack me in the middle of the night in the top floor of a locked house?"  
'Despite how much I'd like him to.' Yugi added, thinking privately and about his guardian spirit.

'Well, there's me for a start', the Pharaoh thought while keeping his mind separate from Yugi's. Yami knew he couldn't let Yugi know how he felt, he was sure that revealing his feelings would scare his hikari away. He knew his angel would never return them. How would you go about falling in love with a spirit? Yet, if the Pharaoh couldn't have Yugi, he sure as hell didn't want to frighten him off. But one question remained. Why was Yugi worrying about him when it should be the other way about?

"Yugi, stop worrying about me." Yami could quite hide all the emotion from his voice, but his hikari mistook it for impatience, "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep. You have your schooling in the morning."

Afraid that his darkness was losing his temper with him, Yugi lay back down on the mattress. "Fine," he said complacently, "but I still think it's unfair. Goodnight, Mou Hitori no Boku."

"Sleep, Aibou." Yami replied, so softly he wasn't sure the other heard him. Nonetheless, Yugi closed his eyes and soon his gentle breathing was the only sound to be heard.

***** 15 minutes later *****

When Yami was entirely sure Yugi was asleep, he slowly made his way across the room and started his nightly routine. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Yami took in the view, a small smile touching his lips. He had heard of angelic sleepers, but Yugi was the first one he'd ever come across. The Pharaoh stared, as every bit as enraptured as the first time he'd seen his other half in slumber. He'd been bound to Yugi for months now, but the sight of the child resting still enchanted Yami, no matter how much he tried to fight it. The boy was an addiction and the Pharaoh was powerless against him.

Leaning forward, Yami leaned forward and let his eyes slid shut as he gently brushed Yugi's rose-petal lips with his own. His reaction was always the same. A sense of euphoria enveloped the spirit. Light exploded behind his eyes. Yami could swear he heard birdsong, even though it was night. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially while Yugi was asleep, but it felt so right. Like he was destined to be there, by Yugi's side, forever. Always to protect him from the world.

Drawing away regretfully, Yami opened his eyes once more. The lights faded, the euphoria vanished, the birdsong poofed out of existence. Moving to the boys ear, the Pharaohs lips hovered, mere centimetres from the skin as he whispered. "Goodnight, my aibou. Sweet dreams, my angel" Yami breathed before straightening once more and settled into more comfortable position, preparing to spend another night gazing at the sight that held him enraptured, so wonderfully trapped.

Yugi appeared to smile in his sleep. He'd wondered what had been causing his pleasant dreams lately.


End file.
